


Equal Measures

by elleflies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vulnerability, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleflies/pseuds/elleflies
Summary: Chloe would say she’s more adventurous than most, but after an impulse purchase late one night, she thinks she maybe isn’t THAT adventurous. When just the right circumstances come along, she decides to step out of her comfort zone and drag Lucifer with her.





	Equal Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Massive Massive Thank You's to Arlome and Sarahmonious for the beta skills and hand holding. I started and stopped this fic so many times and their encouragement, along with the rest at Filli Hircus, was the kick in the pants I needed to finish this and post it. Honestly, there should be more pegging fic in the world.

Chloe considers it the bravest purchase she’s ever made. 

It’s the result of a late night spent playing around on her iPad while Lucifer was at Lux, charming the masses. 

As much as she loves seeing him in his element, partying has never been her scene, and she’s happy to skip the revelry in favor of a glass of red wine, her iPad, and a new online comic series that Ella had recommended she try. 

If anyone asks, she’ll tell them she'd spent the evening watching The Office. 

It’s an offhand comment in the comic, but it gets her brain going, which leads to late night online shopping of the sort that she’d be horribly embarrassed by if she hadn’t had two glasses of red wine. 

When she finally falls asleep, she promptly forgets about it. 

She comes home from work a few days later to find a box at the door. She doesn’t think anything of it at first, just scoops it up with her mail and dumps it on the counter. She’s distracted, juggling a few different text conversations, when she opens the box. 

Two packages stare back at her, and all Chloe can feel is mounting horror. She folds the cardboard lid together and throws the box in the back of her closet. For good measure, she piles some shoes and old purses on top. 

She does her best to forget about it. 

It’s a miserable failure. 

She goes weeks very deliberately not thinking about the box in her closet. Yet it sits in the back of her mind, taunting her. She’ll be on a case with Lucifer and will look at him and think about it. They’ll be in bed together, him buried in her, or her on top of him, as close as any two people can be, and her brain will flash to the box in her closet. 

She hesitates to call Lucifer her boyfriend, as it seems too trite a title for the King of Hell and Prince of Darkness, but by any measure, that’s what he is. He’s her partner in every sense of the word. 

They’ve fallen into a routine that centers around who has Trixie. If Trixie is with Chloe, Lucifer will either spend the night at his place, or more often than not, end up coming home with her after work. If Dan has Trixie, she goes to Lux. It’s an odd arrangement, neither all that willing to move in with the other, but it works. 

She finally caves on a Friday night. Trixie is spending the weekend camping with Dan, and Chloe had planned to spend her time in Lucifer’s penthouse, most of it in his bed. Part of her wardrobe has already migrated into his closet, but she’s looking for a particular pair of shoes when she encounters the box. She sits back on her heels, surrounded by the carnage of her closet, and stares at it. 

It’s not her thing. Definitely not her thing. She’d feel ridiculous. She would look ridiculous. Lucifer wouldn’t like it. 

Chloe sighs. Lucifer would definitely like it, and he wouldn’t think she was ridiculous. 

She grabs the box.

* * *

Lux is in full swing. There’s a line out the door, the bar is packed, and the dance floor is full of writhing bodies.

It’s the only kingdom Lucifer wants to be King of. 

The crowd parts before him as he oversees the festivities for the night. He flits from one group to another, a sea of humanity swept up in his wake, writhing and bumping and grinding as one. The music pounds and the crowd pulses. Everything is exactly as it should be. 

He allows himself to be swept up by a giggling group of young twenty-somethings out for a bachelorette party. He spins the bride-to-be around the dance floor surrounded by the hoots of her delighted friends. One last dip and a kiss to the back of her hand, and the young woman is enveloped by sea of giggling friends. If this was a few years after he’d left Hell, more than one of those ladies would be on their way to gracing his bed. 

As it is, there’s only one woman he wants, and a buzz from his suit pocket and a quick glance at his phone confirms that his bed will be plenty warm tonight. 

Lux pulses, a living thing made of sweat and passion, infernal flame, and a hint of divinity. Lucifer slips into the elevator, unnoticed. 

He expects to find Chloe curled up on his couch waiting for him. His brow furrows as he strides further in, not a hint of the detective to be seen. 

“Chloe?” Lucifer calls. 

“In here.” The answer filters out of his bedroom. 

Lucifer raises an eyebrow. As much as Chloe graces his bed these days, her usual haunts when he’s not around are the bar and his couch. He briefly wonders if something is wrong but puts the thought aside and trots up the stairs. 

He finds her leaning against the head of the bed. Her shoes are kicked off, and she looks comfortable in an oversized shirt that is dangerously close to slipping off a shoulder. He’s seen her naked more times than he can count by now, but just a peek of an almost bare shoulder and he’s coming to attention. 

Chloe smiles as he plants one knee on the bed and leans over to kiss her, tugging on the hem of her shirt just enough that the almost bare shoulder becomes a smooth expanse of skin. He runs a hand over her shoulder and delights in the shivers he leaves in his wake. 

She nips at his lips and pulls back. “I want to try something,” Chloe whispers, “and I’ll need your help.”

“Anything,” Lucifer says against her neck as he licks his way down towards her clavicle. 

Hands on his chest push him back a step. He blinks as Chloe tugs her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor. Her bra, jeans, and underwear follow soon after, leaving her beautifully naked before him. Her full breasts tipped with rosy pink nipples, barely visible stretch marks that paint the swell of her breasts and her lower belly. Hips he yearns to grab hold as he thrusts himself home. He licks his lips at the vision before him. 

Chloe tosses her hair over her shoulder and leans down to fetch something from beneath the pillows of his bed. He barely notices what she’s holding, too busy watching the sway of her breasts. 

When he finally notices, his erection becomes even harder. 

It’s a purple dildo. Smaller than some in his personal collection but of a nice size and length. What makes it really interesting is the bulb at the bottom rather than a flared base. Clearly made for shared pleasure. The harness dangles from Chloe’s other hand. 

Lucifer moans at the vision she makes. 

“I want you to put this on me,” Chloe says, pulling her shoulders back and widening her stance into one that commands obedience. Lucifer ignores the slight shake of her hands as he takes the dildo and harness from her. 

“As you wish, my darling,” Lucifer says. He approaches Chloe gently, hands coasting over her skin, barely making contact. He steps close enough that the fabric of his suit jacket is just barely brushing her nipples. His mouth finds the side of her neck, one arm wrapping around her back and pulling her flush against him. 

It’s tantalizing having her naked and against him when he’s still fully clothed, and he gives in to the urge to explore, a hand working its way in-between their bodies to stroke between her legs. She’s wet already. Lucifer’s fingers dance and dip, a brief brush over her clit has her gasping and clutching at his suit. One finger and then two find their way into her wet heat, and Lucifer revels in the feeling of her clenching around him. He quirks his fingers in a come hither motion and enjoys the way her hips buck. 

He finds a rhythm, and she rides his hand, grinding down on his fingers and driving herself closer to orgasm. He peppers her face with kisses as she gasps and clutches at him. He slowly withdraws his hand. 

Lucifer kisses her neck, followed by her shoulders, and he nuzzles against her stomach as he kneels at her feet. He can feel Chloe’s eyes on him as he slips the purple cock into the harness. He makes a show of applying lube to the bulbous end of the dildo. Hands rest on his shoulders, and Lucifer guides the harness up Chloe’s long legs. 

Kneeling, he’s at just the right height to guide the bulb into her warmth so it rests behind her pubic bone. Her body undulates with pleasure as the dildo slides in. 

Lucifer leans back, hands on his knees, and waits for Chloe to come back to herself. Her head is thrown back, mouth open, and it's one of the most erotic sights Lucifer has had the thrill of seeing. Which is saying something considering the width and breadth of his experiences. 

Chloe takes a deep breath, followed by another. She smiles down at him, her heavy-lidded gaze the picture of pleasure. 

Lucifer climbs to his feet and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, attempting to not be distracted by Chloe bouncing on her toes, enjoying the feel of the dildo as it rubs inside her. Her breasts and the dildo jiggle delightfully with every hop. It’s bloody distracting. He’s used to having all eyes on him when his clothes start coming off, but having the tables turned by an oblivious blonde detective eager to have her way with him… what a delightful turn of events. 

Chloe’s hands join his as he unzips his slacks. She pushes them down his hips, her hand lightly stroking over him as he’s released. The urge to fold and place his clothes aside disappears when Chloe’s hand wraps around his hardness. She steps closer, the fake cock pressing into his skin as her hand glides up and down. She squeezes gently and twists as she comes to the tip, dragging her fingers through the wetness pooling at the slit and running a soft hand back down the shaft. Chloe pushes into him, and he walks backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. They fall backwards together, his arms around Chloe, pulling her with him. She gasps into his shoulder as the toy inside of her shifts with the pressure. 

Lucifer holds her close and wriggles them up the bed, Chloe clinging to him the whole way. He leans back against the pillows, Chloe straddling his thighs, and smiles up at her. This amazing woman willing to step out of her comfort zone and surprise even the Devil. 

Chloe caresses his chest as she slides off his lap and in-between his legs. Her fingers run along his pectorals and down his abdomen until her hands are resting on his thighs. He stretches under her gaze, throwing his arms above his head and arching his back. He has no need to limber up, but he enjoys the way Chloe’s pupils dilate and her mouth falls open at the sight of his body spread out for her. 

She runs her hands from his knee to the crease of his thigh, and she shakes her head. “You are a tease.”

Her hands are running back and forth over his thighs, coming so close but then dipping back down. It shouldn’t be nearly as big a turn on as it is. Lucifer stretches once more for good measure and smirks at her. “Oh never, darling.”

“I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face,” Chloe says, clearly taking his words for a challenge. 

“Do your worst, Detective.” Lucifer spreads himself out on the bed, arms stretched to match the legs that Chloe is kneeling between. 

“Oh, I think I will. You may have done this before, but never with me, and we both know I make you vulnerable.” Chloe’s hands ghost back up his body as she crawls over him. He shivers, yearning for more contact. Her mouth hovers over his for a brief moment before she’s pressing a wet, filthy kiss to his lips. Her body and his are pressed together, the dildo pressing into his hip, and he bucks his hips upwards, his own hardness rubbing between Chloe’s thighs. 

“Naughty Devil,” Chloe mumbles into his mouth. The pressure of her hips against his is exquisite, and the urge to thrust into her is exceptionally strong. But she’s already full, and with the way this night is going, he’ll be following suit soon enough. 

Chloe leans over and snags the bottle of lube from the end of the bed, situating herself between his spread legs once more. She makes a show of slicking up the purple dildo. “You’re always in control, Lucifer,” she says, and he watches avidly as her hands slide up and down the toy. “You don’t have to be.” 

Lucifer’s legs part further as one hand runs up his thigh and finally the other is exactly where he’s been yearning for it to be. Her fingers run around his rim, one coated finger slipping in and then another. Lucifer throws his head back and moans, enjoying the sensation of Chloe’s fingers inside of him. The hand that isn’t occupied is rubbing up and down his thigh soothingly. It’s a strangely intimate gesture, one that grounds him as her other hand sets his body alight.

A third finger joins the fun, and he gasps as his hips thrust upward. Chloe twists her fingers, and Lucifer can feel his cock twitch and his legs tingle with the sensation. 

Then her fingers are gone. His fingers clutch at the blankets, and he moans her name in a way that sounds absolutely filthy. He doesn’t care. 

The head of the dildo presses against his rim. There’s very little resistance as she slides into him. Lucifer closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the toy slowly sliding home. Chloe is gasping above him, and he can feel her hands on his hips as she braces herself against him. She starts to thrust, slow, steady, clearly getting used to the feel of the toy and the way it presses inside her as she drives it into him. 

It’s a new experience, being taken like this while vulnerable, while with a woman he loves. He’s had numerous sexual encounters with men and more than a few women who’ve delighted in having him on his back, or knees, or any other position, and he’s always had a lovely time. 

This is more than lovely. This is exquisite, sublime, earth and hell shattering. He watches Chloe through slitted eyes as she thrusts into him, setting her inhibitions aside. Her body is a work of art, her hair cascading over her shoulders, her muscles taut with exertion, and sweat beading on her forehead and across her chest. 

It’s her turn to close her eyes and throw her head back. She’s found her rhythm, and the two of them give and take, again and again and again. Lucifer clutches at her hips as she does his when she hits a particular spot inside; his thighs widen even further and his hands pull her tighter against him so they’re spiraling together. 

It’s too much, and yet it’s perfect. 

Her hands find their way to his straining hardness, and he gasps. He yearns for completion, but something is missing. ‘Control,’ Chloe had said; she wants him to lose control. In the hazy fog of Lucifer’s mind, that’s what he wants to give her. He wants to give up control and let himself be as open and vulnerable as she is.

“Chloe,” he gasps, pushing against her moving hips. 

“What’s wrong?” she replies. The concern evident in her voice even through the fog of pleasure.

“Nothing, love, but I’d like to try a different position.”

Chloe’s brow furrows and she nods, carefully removing the dildo from his person and sitting back on her knees. 

Lucifer takes three deep breaths, one after another. Feeling his lungs expand and contract as he gets his bearings and prepares himself for a leap of faith. He pushes himself up, extracts himself from the bed, and looks at the kneeling woman before him. “I have done you a disservice, and I feel I should rectify that.” 

She looks ready to interrupt. Lucifer shakes his head and watches as Chloe settles in to listen. “You’ve stepped out of your comfort zone to share something with me that you’ve never shared with another person before, and I find that to be partners — equals — that I need to reciprocate.” 

He rolls his shoulders, and the great white wings he’s so conflicted about roll into existence. 

Chloe gapes, and before Lucifer can lose his nerve, he tucks his wings in tight to his back and climbs onto the bed, careful to avoid knocking into her, and kneels so his back is to her. He leans down on his forearms and partially extends his wings. 

There’s a rustle behind him as Chloe shifts, and then a small hand rests between his spread wings. Her hand strokes down the length of his spine and over the swell of his ass. The flick of the cap opening on the lube is like a crack of lightning in the room, loud to the point that Lucifer is sure that everyone in the city is able to hear. There’s a squelch as lube is reapplied to the toy, and then a jolt as her fingers reapply some to him, slipping in easily. Lucifer finds the threads of his aborted pleasure and tugs them back around himself, shifting his weight so he can rock against her. 

The toy quickly replaces her fingers. Lucifer closes his eyes and can feel the muscles of his back constrict and how his wings arch above them, slightly folded but still held high and out of the way for the human woman at his back. 

Now isn’t that a thought. The Devil, wings out, willingly giving his back to a human, one who could hurt him if she so chose. He shivers at the thought, stamping down on the memories of when that almost happened. They’ve moved past it, are moving past it.

The toy slides in further until Chloe has bottomed out. Her hips pressed to the curve of his ass. Her hands slide around his hips, up his back and up and around his shoulders, she gives one experimental thrust and Lucifer gasps, wing rustling and curling into a tighter arch above him. 

He can feel Chloe pressed against him, her body pressing against his wings as her hips find the rhythm again. 

He bucks harder and cries out when her hands migrate to his wings - grasping just above where wing meets back. Her hands slide through feathers and hold on tight, the grip giving her leverage as her hips piston into him, sliding the toy deeper. Sparks shoot down his nerves and he’s alight in a way he’s rarely managed to achieve, not since setting the stars in the sky. 

She hits the perfect spot and Lucifer shouts. He’s barely aware of his wings straining, how they’re folding in as if he’s about to dive off of Lux. He’s aware of Chloe in a way he’s never managed before, with her hand engulfed by the feathers of his wings. Her emotions and pleasure are feeding into his, and for a moment the distinction of being two separate people is blurred.

In that moment, Chloe’s pleasure is evident in the way the bulb presses into her every time she thrusts into him. The pressure inside of her is driving her to new heights of frenzy, and he experiences her visceral pleasure at the sight of his body bent over with his head thrown back. His wings are arched close to his body, and he can feel how she pants and cries out as his wings shudder with their combined pleasure. It’s a vision that’s twisting her into higher and higher euphoric passion. 

His mind slams back into his body when one of her hands disentangles itself from the feathers of his wing and slides down his torso to take his cock in hand and stroke. He bucks wildly, nerves screaming and jangling, and tumbles headfirst into an orgasm. 

His tense wings stretch to their fullest wingspan and every feather he has vibrates as if it’s been hit by lightning. He slumps forward, head down, knees still pressed against the mattress. Chloe removes the toy and sprawls against him, still gasping from her own orgasm. 

If he were human, he would be embarrassed by how emotional sex with Chloe can be, but he has no capacity for the feeling, still too strung out from one of the best orgasms he’s experienced in his very long life. 

They rest there a moment, her draped over him, nestled in between his drooping wings. He attempts to move the left wing, and clearly the detective has caused some nerves to fray as the wing attempts to fold, but the feeling is more akin to a limb that’s fallen asleep being told to do something and failing miserably. Chloe huffs between his shoulder blades, and runs a hand up his side as she nuzzles him. 

His body aches in ways he’s rarely experienced, and now he has a better appreciation for the way some of his past lovers dragged themselves out of his bed after an enthusiastic romp. 

His wings finally decide to behave, and Lucifer shifts so he’s lying on his side, Chloe adjusting as he rolls so she’s pressed against his back and in between the white of his wings. He brings his arms to his chest and curls in on himself. Chloe is wiggling at his back, working the harness of her hips and down her legs. He vaguely registers a distant thunk as she uses her foot to swing the toy and harness off the bed. 

Her hands squirm around his chest to clasp his own. Lucifer squeezes them, still feeling exposed and somewhat awed. 

“That was amazing,” Chloe mumbles into the back of his neck. 

Lucifer’s reply comes out a garbled mix of languages. 

Chloe laughs, and he can still distantly feel her. Her body is a welcome weight against his mostly folded wings. One of her hands works its way out of his grasp, and he mumbles out some jangly sounding words as she strokes the small tertiary feathers at the base of his wings. 

“Sorry,” she says as her fingers work through the feathers, straightening and stroking. “I messed up your feathers.” Lucifer buries his face into the pillow. The urge to tuck his wings away is strong. The part of him that was honed in hell is screaming that he shouldn’t let anyone at his back, especially with his wings out. That it’s danger danger danger. 

But a larger part of him is still reveling in the aftershocks. His nerves are alight, and Chloe’s fingers carding through feathers is a reminder that this is Chloe, and Chloe is wonderful and loves him and he loves her and that it’s been so very very long since anyone has touched his wings with kindness and care and love. 

That’s the word he’s been searching for. Love. It’s the feeling that’s emanating from Chloe as he rolls partially onto his stomach, presenting his wings and letting his Love take care of him. Chloe sits up and starts moving down the wing. Stroking and straightening the parts that Lucifer has never been able to reach on his own. When the first wing is done, she moves onto the second and repeats. Each slide of her fingers against his feathers, against his skin, is a balm and a message. I love you I love you I love you, it says. He responds back the only way he knows how in this moment, at the most instinctual level he has: giving her his back and free reign of his wings. 

She pushes against the wrist of his wing when the last feather is back in alignment. Lucifer obliges by folding his wings and rolling back to his side so Chloe, still wonderfully and delightfully naked, can slide into his arms. 

Lucifer nuzzles into her neck and tangles his legs with her own. She hums out a breathy laugh when his thigh presses high between her legs. 

“Was that okay?” Chloe asks, stroking the side of his face. 

“Hmmm?” Lucifer replies, still drifting on the euphoria of that orgasm and the nerve jangling submission of having her hands in his wings. 

“I’ve never… done anything like that before.” 

“Neither have I,” Lucifer replies, blinking dozily at her. 

Chloe’s eyebrows climb towards her hairline. “But… You’ve done everything. That can’t…”

“Oh,” he says, his foggy brain clicking on to the fact that she’s misunderstood. “I’ve done that. Many times. But, my wings. I’ve never…” 

Chloe looks at him with big eyes. Her fingers stroke over his eyebrow, and Lucifer wants nothing more than to burrow into her and never let go. 

“I’ve never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let them touch my wings, and never like that. I had no idea it could feel like that. I could feel you, could feel what you were feeling. It was…” He shifts and pulls her as close to him as is possible, tucking his face into her neck and mumbling, “it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” 

Chloe’s hands scratch through his hair and down his neck. “I love you, Lucifer Morningstar,” she whispers. “You drive me crazy, and you pull me out of my comfort zone, but I can’t imagine doing this with anyone but you. I trust you. And thank you, for putting your trust in me.” 

Lucifer arcs the one wing that’s not pressed against the bed around his body and over hers. Folding it so he can scoop the feathers against her back. The dim glow of the white feathers creates a comforting cocoon around the two of them, and together they drift, holding each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this, I thought it would be fun and kinky. Except It took an unexpected turn towards the sweet and vulnerable. I just kept circling back to the idea that when you're a man who's had every sexual experience under the sun multiple times over, its rather difficult to step out of your comfort zone if your partner decides to step out of theirs.


End file.
